Darkest Duels: Sesshomaru vs Itachi Uchiha
by Thaeonblade
Summary: Even as good constantly struggles against evil, the forces of darkness often clash with one another. Competing, scheming, dominating and destroying one another, their battle will never end until only one stands among them as the true master of evil. They stand within the shadows of our imagination, even inspiring fear and chaos in the real world. But who is the darkest deviant?
1. The Prelude

**_Copyright: I own nothing and I am master of nothing._**

* * *

Because we all have occasional bouts of lust for bloodshed and murder, I think that we oughta have a long-term tournament to appease this appetite as well as the appetites of other violence lovers out there.

These duels shall pit the most evil, cruel and vile villains in the fictional universes from films, tv shows, anime, cartoons and video games into a one on one battle where there can only be one victor! The combatants will have access to all of their standard and native abilities and any weapon that they can bring with them into the arena. The battle will be concluded one one combatant is rendered unable to continue, forfeits or dies. There is no time limit and the arena is an endless dimension with random environments.

Today we have two snoobish arrogant one-man power houses. Both are nigh-invulnerable adversaries and jerkass older siblings to their respective brothers. Both are heirs to an unmatched legacy with weapons of legendary power. But will win in today's Darkest Duel?

**Sesshomaru**

**VS**

**Itachi Uchiha**

I'm Thaeonblade and with me are **_Sandiame Hiruzen Sarutobi_** and _Legendary Blacksmith Totosai _to add further insight into these characters and see which would win a dark duel.

_I don't see the point in this charade...after all Sesshomaru isn't evil though he certainly has much arrogance._

**_Then how about constantly threatening the lives of his brother and his friends because he's dissatisfied with his inheritance?_**

_Didn't you order Itachi to murder his whole clan down to the last child?_

**_And you forge swords that commit mass genocide on demons...so what's your point old man?_**

Ah...can we move on honored elders?

_Shut your mouth you disrespectful pup!_

**_Calm yourself you wrinkled fire blower!_**

Moving on...

* * *

**Preface: The Combatants!**

**Sesshomaru**

Born: Over 500 years before the series starts

Age: 500+ (Appears 19)

Species: Dog Daiyokai/Demon

Sex: Male

Weight: 168 lbs

Height: 5'10

Affiliations: Himself; Naraku (Loosely, Temporarily, Formerly); Inuyasha's Group (Loosely, Reluctantly, Eventually)

**Background:**

The Eldest Son of the famed demon Dog General of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru is heir to a powerful demon legacy. As a result, he's one of the most powerful demons in the Warring States Era and making him one of the few demons who has no true interest in the shards of the Shikon Jewel.

_Unfortunately, he was unsatisfied with his inheritance from his father and spent many years in search of the Tessaiga. Upon discovering that the sword of his father was hidden within a dimension that was hidden within Inuyasha's eye, Sesshomaru ruthlessly pursued the blade and lost his arm after battling his brother. From then on, he'd went through many plans and attempts to take the Tessaiga from his younger half-brother._

**_And you said that he wasn't a bad guy._**

_Quiet pup! While Sesshomaru is not exactly a good guy, he has displayed a growing sense of compassion. As seen through his interactions with the human girl Rin whom he revived with his inheritance, the Tensaiga and unofficially adopted as his daughter. Throughout Inuyasha's journey, Sesshomaru has fought both against Inuyasha and more often alongside him against mutual enemies. After a soul-searching journey, Sesshomaru eventually relinquished his desire for the Tessaiga and choose to rely on his own power and abilities. As a result of his and his growing compassion, Sesshomaru regained his arm and a blade of power that was of his own power rather than that of his father's._

**_So his father made it so that he'd have to grow a heart, make peace with his seemingly crappy inheritance and lose an arm to come into his own?_**

_At least he didn't massacre a whole clan-_

**_That wasn't me damn it!_**

_Your reign, your problem._

**Skills and Abilities:**

As a demon lord, Sesshomaru possesses a remarkable amount of abilities with and without his trademark swords. He possesses the ability to shapeshift from a handsome young man into a large giant dog at will.

_The Dog Form is his true form and is a lethal enemy to even equally powerful demons due to it's strength, ferocity and size. The dog also contains a potent acidic saliva within it's jaws that can melt through steel and flesh. Though Sesshomaru rarely uses this form and seems to prefer his humanoid shape._

_**I wonder how he would fair against a bijuu from my series?**_

Though he is a powerhouse in his true form, Sesshomaru is no slouch in human form either. His clawed fingernails contain a powerful Dokkaso acid that eats through whatever it touches and can even transfer this acidic effect into punches and mid-range blades of energy. The poison within the acid also causes blindness if it strikes the face. He can further harness this poison into a long range whip of poisonous demonic energy.

**_He apparently possesses regeneration, agelessness, has acutely exceptional reflexes, along with super-human endurance, speed, strength and an acute sense of hearing and smell. Can he fly too?_**

_Yes he can._

**_WHAT?!_**

In addition to these feats, Sesshomaru has a powerful demonic aura within his own body. This enables him to tolerate or outright ignore all but the most powerful purification and holy abilities.

**_That's why no one has sealed him yet..._**

_While powerful by himself, Sesshomaru's greatest assets lie within the blades which he carries. His sword is the Tensaiga, a blade created from the fang of his father to teach his son compassion. For this reason, Tensaiga is incapable of causing harm to those that it strikes._

**_No wonder he hates it._**

_But it protects him lethal harm, maintains a state of constant regeneration upon it's wielder, heals whatever it strikes and can resurrect the dead by striking down the servants of death._

**_THAT UNGRATEFUL BRAT! I WISH MY FATHER LEFT ME A SWORD OF HEALING!_**

_For awhile, Sesshomaru wielded the blade Tokijin, a deadly sword forged by my former apprentice from the fang of Goshinki, one of Naraku's incarnations. Sesshomaru was able to overpower it's evil aura and used it to create create blades of evil energy. But Sesshomaru eventually lost interest in the blade and didn't bother reforging it when it was broken in battle._

**_Wise of him, a sword forged from evil would only betray him eventually. But what's that white fluffy thing on his shoulder?_**

_His Mokomoko, a long cloth of fluff which he can extend and use to whip or constrict his enemies. It can also be used to transport multiple people by having passengers hold on to the fluff while he flies._

_**So it's largely useless in a battle?**_

_Yes._

After a great deal of character searching, Sesshomaru regenerated his arm and with it, the Bakusaiga. This is a sword formed from Sesshomaru's own power rather than an inheritance from his father. Not only is the sword extremely powerful with an attack that rivals the Tessaiga's Wind Scar, but it's attacks leave behind a corrosive residue that negates the regeneration abilities of anything that it strikes. This corrosive aura will also pass on to anything that combines with or touches the affected area.

_Furthermore, Sesshomaru can channel his demonic aura into his sword to use the powerful Soryuha (Dragon Strike). By itself, it can override the effects of the Backlash Wave and can be surged through the ground as well._

With Tensaiga and the Bakusaiga at his disposal along with his own base abilities, Sesshomaru could be considered truly invincible.

**Kill Count:**

Throughout his lifetime, Sesshomaru has killed many, many adversaries among humans and demons alike. More recently he has bested his younger half-brother on multiple occasions, the fire demon Kyora, three members of the infamous Band of Seven, Magatsuhi, Repressed Goshinki's soul within Tokijin and destroyed the soul of the cursed sword So'un ga.

**Weaknesses:**

As a high-tiered demon, Sesshomaru has little to fear from purification effects or holy seals due to his overwhelming power. But very high level barriers can still marginally weaken him.

_He is also an arrogant little puppy...his pride in his power and his tendency to quickly lose interest in situations tend to leave him vulnerable. He can also easily underestimate his opponents and toy with them out of sheer boredom if he has no incentive to destroy them._

While the Tensaiga can heal and revive the dead, it requires a static and mostly intact body to do so. It's resurrection ability can also only be used once on an individual and can't be used to revive those who have already been revived by another means.

* * *

**Itachi Uchiha**

Born: 5 years before the Nine Tails Incident

Age: 21

Species: Human

Sex: Male

Weight: 128 lbs

Height: 1.78 meters

Affiliations: Uchiha Clan (formerly); Konoha (covertly); ANBU (formerly); Akatsuki (as a covert spy)

**Background:**

An enigma to his peers and allies and a rare prodigy within the Ninja World, Itachi Uchiha stands out as one of the most formidable and complex characters that the story of Naruto can offer.

_He certainly has an air of pretentiousness...do share the story old pup._

_**Itachi was the oldest son of Military Police Captain Fugaku Uchiha and one of the greatest shinobi to ever come out from Konoha's ranks. By the age of 7, Itachi had graduated from the academy, awoke and mastered his clan's sharingan by the age of 8, Achieved the rank of Chunin by 10, Joined the ANBU and was promoted to ANBU Captain by 13.**_

_So he has some weight to back up that pretentiousness and some legitimate talent._

_**Indeed, Itachi was not like most members of his clan and in many ways thought alike to a Hokage even from a young age. He was also a loving son and a caring brother to his younger brother Sasuke.**_

_Which is why you ordered him to murder his clan._

**_The clan was planning a coup that would've destroyed the village and negotiations were failing. I didn't like it, but there was no other way. Itachi was ordered to destroy the clan when it became clear that conflict was inevitable and he did._**

_Including the non-combatants, women, elders and children..._

**_The Shinobi World is a harsh place..._**

_You're speaking to a demonic blacksmith Sarutobi, you don't know the meaning of harsh._

Anyway...after slaughtering his clan and leaving Sasuke as the sole survivor, Itachi left Konoha to join the infamous Shinobi Criminal Organization Akatsuki. As a member of Akatsuki, Itachi was tasked with tracking down and capturing demons and the individuals that had demons sealed within them. One of these individuals happens to the main character and a teammate of Sasuke's, Naruto. As a result, Itachi met his younger brother, beat the crap out of him and left Sasuke pissed off enough to join a pedophilic snake ninja.

_**That idiot joined Orochimaru!?**_

_Yes...yes he did old pup..._

Speaking of Orochimaru, Itachi was the reason for the snake's departure. Orochimaru attempted to takeover Itachi's body, but Itachi handed the snake his tail on a plate and caused him to run away. Some time afterwards, Itachi was instrumental in recruiting Shinobi bombing terrorist Deidara into Akatsuki to replace the snake.

After sometime, Itachi's activities culminated with a final showdown with Sasuke where only one would survive. After an intense battle a combination of blindness, exhaustion, and a fatal incurable cough of death led to the shinobi's death. After this, Sasuke learned the truth about his brother's actions and swore to destroy Konoha.

_Until Edo Tensei Itachi came back and told Sasuke not to destroy Konoha...now the brat is on a soul-searching quest..._

_**Anyone would need to search their souls after all of the activities that Sasuke has done...**_

_It's understandable considering that-_

**_Will you shut up about that!?_**

_No_

**Skills and Abilities:**

_**From a young age, Itachi has possessed Kage level reasoning analysis and intellect. While he prefers to fight only when necessary, Kami help whoever does have to fight him.**_

Itachi is highly deceptive, a master of shuriken usage, swordplay and an expert in taijutsu. His shuriken capabilities even allow him to successfully hit targets within his blind spot through shuriken manipulation.

_**As a former ANBU captain, he is further trained in infiltration and assassination. Using his expertise in Fire Ninjutsu to create Fireballs that can even be combined with his shuriken, Water Ninjutsu to create dragons and drilling fangs of water, the Body Flicker or Shunshin technique to teleport himself to another location, Crow Clone techniques to disguise his true movements and can even use as an explosive decoy and deadliest of all is his genjutsu with which he can confuse, disorient and mislead his opponents.**_

_Nice and all, but that doesn't make him much better than a well talented...jonin...so what's so great about him?_

While his base skills are incredibly impressive and make him a match for even the most talented jonin, his trademark inheritance is where the vast majority of his power comes from.

_**The Sharingan...awoken upon experience potent trauma and further strengthened through training and experience, the Sharingan is a dojutsu or an ocular bloodline trait that further enhances his taijutsu and his genjutsu. The Sharingan enables Itachi to copy the movements and gestures of opponents, enabling him to predict and track their movements or copy their techniques assuming that the technique doesn't require a bloodline itself. He can also hypnotize his opponents and even tame bijuu assuming that the will of the user is powerful enough.**_

The Sharingan also has two Forbidden Jutsu that costs the usage of an eye to use. One is the Inazagi, a technique that casts a powerful genjutsu on the body to enable it to reject fatal attacks and reappear without a scratch after a short amount of time; the other is the Inazami which traps it's victims in a never-ending loop of events until their mind breaks or they come to some realization about themselves and their situation.

_Fair prices for such overpowered jutsu._

**_Didn't you forge a sword that can resurrect the dead?_**

However, the sharingan's greatest abilities are only unlocked upon witnessing or directly causing the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user's heart. The pain of this action will awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, an enhanced version of the sharingan that promises great and virtually unmatched power for a price.

_**Itachi unlocked this ability after killing his comrade and best friend, Shisui Uchiha and possesses three abilities: the first is Tsukuyomi, a powerful genjutsu that traps the victim within a never repeating loop of varying torture for an artificial time of up to 72 hours and causes lasting psychological damage; the second is Amaterasu, an attack that creates a black flame to appear wherever the user is looking that will continually spread and cannot be put out save by the Mangekyo Sharingan itself; the final technique is the ethereal living oni, Susanoo.**_

_Great...another overpowered ability._

**_Susanoo is a giant armored ethereal oni which both protects Itachi from injury and can be used to attack his enemies at close range or with a longe range attack called the Yasaka Magatama. Itachi's Susanoo possesses two particular items, one being the Yata Mirror which changes it's properties according to the incoming attack in question, enabling it to cancel out any attack and the Sword of Totsuka which seals whatever it pierces into a dimension of endless dreams within it's gourd._**

**Kill Count:**

Due to his talents and the chaotic life of a shinobi, Itachi has killed many opponents including many hundreds if not thousands of shinobi. At the age of 13, he'd defeated three fellow clan members with more experience and training than him; Achieved the envious rank of ANBU Captain; and murdered his whole clan with energy to spare. Between the ages of 13 and 18, he also forcibly recruited Deidara into Akatsuki; Overpowered and kicked Orochimaru out of Akatsuki; and at the age of 18, defeated genin specialist and jonin Kurenai and Jonin Legend Kakashi Hatake with relatively minimal effort; he also managed to counter and practically spank Sasuke in every encounter between them, including his last.

_I thought Sasuke defeated Itachi?_

No...Sasuke lucked out...

_**But Sasuke lived and Itachi died, therefore Sasuke wins**_

We're not in the Shinobi World Old man!

**Weaknesses:**

**As noted above, Itachi contracted a deadly disease that has weakened his stamina and his health. During prolonged battles, this can cause lapses in his reflexes and his ability to maintain already demanding techniques.**

_**The usage of the Mangekyo Sharingan techniques also causes increasing blindness with each usage and can lead to complete blindness if he uses them too often or for too long, which renders all sharingan techniques useless.**_

In addition, the usage of base sharingan still requires eyesight and the usage of both eyes. If one of the eyes are blinded or destroyed, then the technique is no longer as effective. Further, even if the sharingan can see an attack coming, the user needs to be able to properly react or the outcome will be no different.

_Guess these eyes aren't all that overpowered..._

**_If Itachi had taken the eyes of another Mangekyo user than he'd get the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan with no threat of diminishing eyesight and greater power-_**

_OVERPOWERED HUMANS!_

* * *

The combatants are set, measured and ready. Both are nigh-invincible forces to be feared, but only one will emerge victorious.

Which of these antagonistic brothers will stand above the other? The enigmatic Itachi or the mystical Sesshomaru?

**PLACE YOUR BETS!**

_My latest sword on Sesshomaru!_

_**Asuma's inheritance on Itachi!**_

I could care less...I get 40% of the revenue either way!

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Inspired by Sneak Attack's Death Battles, we'll find out for ourselves as to who would win in a duel between two individuals of evil.**

Today, two very bad big brothers will battle it out see who is the snobbiest, the prettiest, and the deadliest dark deviant.

One is stained in the blood of his family while other strives to purify his family of the unworthy...

Who will win?

Sources for all of their abilities come from their respective anime, manga, and movies. Feel free to check those for yourself if I missed anything.


	2. The Duel

"Jakkun? Rin?" Sesshomaru no longer picked up the presence of his servant or his adopted daughter. Outwardly, he was calm and unaffected while he internally growled upon this strange turn of circumstances.

He was within the same forest that he had entered under the invitation of a man named "Blade of Thaeon". But upon exiting on the other side, Sesshomaru found himself in an alien environment. He now walked within a town of wood and strange stone walls...almost similar to how his brother's woman described her world. He had explored this place for three hours and could not see anyone who lived here.

But he knew that someone was there.

A faint scent of death and crows, it was a presence that he had felt since he had first entered the forest. Perhaps it was a crow demon that wished to kill him and claim the Bakusaiga or even the Tensaiga? Maybe this village's people were eaten by crows and the stench of that situation remains.

Either way, he truly didn't care.

"There is no use in hiding yourself. I know that you are there." Sesshomaru called throughout the empty village and saw a single crow fly over him. The crow's scent felt unnatural, it was not a natural crow but a creature of solid illusion. While Sesshomaru pondered this, he now saw that hundreds of crows of similar scent were lined upon the roof tops, window seals, porches and fences that he crossed, "If you believe that I am frightened by birds...then you are mistaken."

Withing blinking, Sesshomaru quickly turned to jab his left hand into the chest of his assailant. Crimson blood flowed down the human's black robe as Sesshomaru smelt that same unnatural scent from early upon this fool. The human was a young man with black hair and deep black eyes that had a red pin-wheel pattern upon them. Still bleeding, the young man tilted his head upwards and looked upon his slayer.

"You must be the Demon Prince...Sesshomaru..." The boy greeted with a smile despite the blood that flowed from his mouth, "Greetings! I am Uchiha Itachi."

"And soon you will also be dead." Sesshomaru added as he felt the acid of his claws eat away at the youth's internal organs, "Though I am curious as to how you're still talking with acid burning through your heart."

"I'm sure that you are...Sesshomaru..." The boy managed when Sesshomaru instinctively wrenched his hand out of the boy's chest and braced himself when the boy spontaneously combusted. Sesshomaru was minimally grazed, but more alert and aware that his enemy was still alive within this village. This Itachi was apparently capable of creating explosive copies of himself to deceive his enemy. Choosing to track the boy down as quickly as possible, Sesshomaru flew into air and began to fly over the village of wood and modern stone.

* * *

"He's more durable than I initially believed..." Itachi observed while he watched from the shadows of the village. The missing-nin was vaguely aware of the situation and had also been brought here through mysterious means. He recalled departing from Kisame to meet with Sasuke to finish their family feud, but instead entered this empty village. The only other person who had travelled through the forest was a white haired man with an ominous yet disinterest killing intent and great power that may rival a bijuu's. Whatever the man was, Itachi chose to follow this demon in while hidden to eliminate him before he became a plan to Akatsuki...

Or Konoha...

Itachi watched one of his crow clones move into position under Sesshomaru and throw several enflamed shuriken in the direction of the demon. To Itachi's shock, Sesshomaru vanished from sight and appeared in the city streets, producing a whip from his hand that lashed out at the clone and pulled him from the rooftop where he hid. The clone dissipated into crows as Sesshomaru dodged a sword stab from another crow clone and punched the clone's face. The clone stumbled backward, holding his face and his now fully blinded eyes before it detonated and took a nearby pawnshop with it.

"So I'll have to keep my distance..." Itachi noted as Sesshomaru dove towards him from the air. Momentarily surprised, Itachi quickly enacted the Shunshin handsigns to teleport from the spot that Sesshomaru's claw was burning away and appearing in front of the demon with his sharingan fully active. Puzzled, Sesshomaru looked into the man's crimson eyes as they appeared to spin within Itachi's iris. Deciding to end this battle as soon as possible, Itachi activated his Mangeyeko Sharingan...

* * *

_Sesshomaru blinked and found himself in a strange world of smoke and disjointed colors._

_"Tsukuyomi..." The Demon prince heard the black haired shinobi say as he appeared while Sesshomaru found himself nailed to a tree with several katanas and knives impaled across his body._

_"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried as Itachi held the girl up by her hair with Sesshomaru quietly watching to see what the shinobi was trying to do. Sesshomaru knew that the Rin in front of him was not real and that this was likely a sorcerous illusion meant to break his will._

_"You care for this girl? Then your next 72 hours will be spent watching her die." Itachi stated as he brought out a nodachi and stabbed it's blade through Rin's back and out her chest. The girl weakly pleaded with her eyes before her body fell limp in Itachi's hand and he threw her to the ground before Sesshomaru's feet._

_Foolish human..._

* * *

Thrown to his feet in the real world, Itachi gasped from how the Tsukoyomi was utterly broken by the power that this demon emitted from his body. He stood before Itachi with red eyes and barred teeth, looking down upon this shinobi like he was a roach that was well over due to be crushed. Itachi felt himself cough up blood and realized that his situation was dire for the power of this demon and his own health.

He inhaled and readied himself for the demon's drawing sword.

* * *

With utter hatred in his eyes, Sesshomaru drew the Bakusaiga and unleashed it's power upon the human. The explosive energy of his sword destroyed a full third of the abandoned village and left a scorched stain of blood across the sword's destructive trail. Only smelling the remnant of Itachi's scent, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword as his temper cooled from the shinobi's sorcerous trick.

Something stabbed through his back.

Surprised, Sesshomaru looked down to find a katana had been pieced through his stomach. He turned and found the shinobi looking upon him even though Sesshomaru swore that he had just killed him.

* * *

"Your arrogance is your weakness demon." The shinobi chided Sesshomaru, having barely initiated Inazagi before the demon had unleashed his destructive weapon. Itachi kicked the demon forward before quickly slapping an explosive tag on the blade of the sword and waited as an explosion enveloped the demon. Not wishing to underestimate the demon, Itachi shunshined from the ruined building and appeared within an empty trading depot where took a moment for his body to adapt while his left eye went completely blind. If that last attack didn't work then Itachi was in a terrible situation.

"Amusing trick." Itachi heard Sesshomaru declare as the shinobi dodged the demon's poisonous whip which went on to slash the building in half. Outside, Itachi saw the recovering demon covered in a light aura that seemed to be emerging from Sesshomaru's second sword, the one that had yet to be drawn in battle, "But ultimately you have sealed your own fate."

Itachi stared straight at Sesshomaru's hand while the demon raised his eyebrow in disinterested confusion. Activating the Mangeyeko Sharingan once more, Itachi summoned the black flames of Amaterasu upon Sesshomaru's left hand. Coughing up blood, Itachi watched while the aura from before increased while Itachi looked upon his now enflamed forearm as if he'd never seen fire before.

* * *

"Tensaiga is unable to put out this flame." Sesshomaru thought to himself while he held out his arm and boredly pulled it from his shoulder, "Why is it always the left arm?" Sesshomaru threw the arm to the side where it burned and spread to the ground around it. Sesshomaru didn't care, he was far more interested in the bleeding eye of the sickly shinobi before him. Even now, Sesshomaru felt the boy attempt to pull him into another illusion. Seeing that the boy had utterly failed, Sesshomaru drew the Bakusaiga and unleashed it's power once more.

To the demon's surprise, his sword only inflicted a single slash that didn't leave a mark on the shinobi who was thrown to the ground. He from right to left and did not see any difference in the environment which meant that this was no illusion. Yet, this situation almost reminded him of when he tested the Tensaiga on Jakkun.

Then Sesshomaru realized that he was holding the Tensaiga.

* * *

"Did my trick amuse you?" Itachi asked as he breathed more easily with his chakra, health and even his sight fully restored. Itachi rose to his feet, his Mangeyeko Sharingan fully active in both eyes while the red form of Susanoo began to form around him, "Now it's my turn to play."

"Play? I have no time for games." The demon stated as it drew the Bakusaiga and unleashed a great dragon-shaped attack that encompassed Susanoo and obliterated the entire central area of the village. From within Susanoo, Itachi exhaled while the Yata Mirror deflected the demon's potent assault and willed Susanoo to draw the Totsuka Sword. The sword clashed against the demon's destructive sword as the demon was thrown back with a more focused and determined look upon his face. The demon unleashed various bursts of poisonous power that the Yata Mirror effortlessly defended against and once more when the demon fired another blast from the Bakusaiga.

Susanoo deflected the attack with the Yata Mirror and struck again with the Totsuka Sword only for Sesshomaru to levitate over the blade and fire several bursts of poisonous power in Itachi's direction. Blocking those attacks as well, Itachi willed Susanoo to create a Yasaka Magatama that launched in Sesshomaru's direction. The attack struck the demon but failed to drop him from the air. While Itachi watched the Tensaiga heal Sesshomaru, he also cast another genjutsu as he had before to confuse the demon. Itachi watched as Sesshomaru once more used the Tensaiga to attack Susanoo while the oni allowed the attack to pass and rejuvenate it's caster.

* * *

"Again..." Sesshomaru muttered as the shinobi within the red oni was stuck by the healing slash of the Tensaiga. Growling with annoyance, Sesshomaru used the Bakusaiga to deflect another Yasaka Magatama as Sesshomaru realized the key to his victory...

* * *

"A pity..." Itachi stated the demon ceased his barrage and stood still. Not wanting the demon to come up with a plan, Itachi had Susanoo stab the blade of Totsuka in Sesshomaru's direction. To Itachi's shock, the demon used the Tensaiga to block the sword and regrow his left arm for it to draw the Bakusaiga and unleash a concentrated slash at Susanoo's arm...

* * *

"Now the game ends." Sesshomaru stated as Bakusaiga's corrosive power broke down Susanoo's sword-arm and proceeded to spread into the oni's shoulder. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru focused his Soryuha into the Bakusaiga and stabbed it's blade into the ground. A second later, a great dragon of demonic energy burst out from the ground beneath Itachi and destroyed the degrading Oni from the inside as Sesshomaru stood and watched with satisfied contentment.

When his attack ceased, Itachi was gone and Sesshomaru decided that his swords would no longer be necessary. The demon levitated into the air and lashed out with is whip, slashing a building in half and encoiling his prey and throwing him into a random tree that had somehow survived this battle. Unsurprised that it was a clone, Sesshomaru spun around and dug his claw into the shoulder of the real Itachi was burnt and tired but otherwise determined to kill Sesshomaru.

Annoyed by his brave foolishness, Sesshomaru used his free hand to deal a poisonous punch into Itachi's face and then released him to let him drop to the ground below. The demon levitated to the ground where the young man pawed upon the ground attempting to stand though his legs were broken by the fall. Seshomaru grabbed the man by the back of his neck and turned him around to find that the shinobi had been blinded by his punch.

"So that's all there was to you?" Sesshomaru asked while he dug his claw into the quiet Shinobi's heart and killed him within seconds due to blood loss, trauma and the acidic poison of Sesshomaru's claws. Satisfied, Sesshomaru dropped the corpse upon the ground and watched as the rest of the village burned from the flames of Amaterasu.

**KO!**

* * *

**Aftermath**

"Now to go home." Sesshomaru said to himself, allowing his mouth to form a satisfied smile. While this human's power was nothing that he couldn't defeat, it had been the first time that a human had ever amount to an inkling of a threat to him. Hopefully there were more human's that were at least as powerful as the one that lay dead in front of him, also bearing a smile for some reason that Sesshomaru cared little to discover.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Hearing Rin's true voice call to him and detecting her scent, Sesshomaru flew into the air to return to his world and to Rin...

And his foolish little brother too...

* * *

******Author's Note:**

******Fans of the defeated, please read the verdict before you try to track me down and kill me...**


	3. The Verdict

**_Asuma's going to kill me..._**

_Hope that inheritance has a hot spring! Cause I'm gonna live it large!_

**_You're welcome and lucky that your boy is an overpowered demon prince!_**

Whether or not Sesshomaru had used the Tensaiga on Itachi, the battle would have ended no differently. Sesshomaru's reflexes, vastly greater combat experience from age and his acute senses managed to cancel out Itachi's greatest skills: surprise, deception, and stealth.

_Itachi's usage of genjutsu in short bursts enabled him to trick Sesshomaru into using the Tensaiga on him, evening the odds and allowing Itachi to battle at his full potential. But Itachi's close-quarters abilities weren't a match for Sesshomaru and a single poisonous punch would've been all that Sesshomaru needed to blind Itachi and render much of his sharingan abilities useless. Furthermore, Sesshomaru's usage of flight gave him a distinct advantage over the earthbound shinobi._

_**Sesshomaru's Tensaiga and his own demonic aura allowed him to ward off Itachi's Tsukuyomi while Amaterasu's power was useless since Itachi could simply rip off his arm and regrow another one. Initially, Itachi's usage of the Crow Jutsu was effective in an ambush blitz, but once Sesshomaru was able to distinguish Itachi's true scent from his clones, any further usage was pointless.**_

The technique that even stood a chance at defeating Sesshomaru was Itachi's Susanoo and only if it could survive Bakusaiga's attacks which it couldn't. The Yata Mirror was able to block the sword's attack and the Soryuha by adapting it's properties to match those of the attacks. But Susanoo was weakened and unable to recover from the Corrosive Effect of Bakusaiga, leaving it vulnerable to the quick Sesshomaru. The Sword of Totsuka would not have been able to hit Sesshomaru before Susanoo completely degraded and unlike his younger brother, Itachi is unable to spam Mangyeko Sharingan techniques without terrible detriment to his eyes. Furthermore, Susanoo is still vulnerable to attacks from emerge from the ground beneath the oni, leaving Itachi wide open to Sesshomaru's undergound Soryuha.

_Furthermore, Itachi's chakra amount is finite and would be exhausted quickly due to the taxing challenge of matching against Sesshomaru's power. In addition, Itachi has no experience with battling humanoid demons and his sharingan would be unable to effectively suppress Sesshomaru's demonic aura. Itachi's training as a shinobi leaves him at a distinct disadvantage against a fully conscious, aware and potently powerful demon like Sesshomaru because very little can actually surprise the demon's senses._

**_In short, Itachi never had a chance._**

_No...no he didn't..._

Indeed, you could say Sesshomaru managed to grasp the heart of the matter.

**_Weak!_**

___I've heard worst..._

* * *

**Breakdown:**

**Sesshomaru**

+ Base Reflexes and Senses neutralized opponent's stealth and surprise tactics

+ Tensaiga's healing base endurance and natural regeneration prevented sufficient injury and damage

+ Poisonous claws gave advantage in hand to hand combat especially due to blinding punch

+ Demonic Power and genuine love for Rin allowed Sesshomaru to overcome the Tsukuyomi

- Confidence and wavering interest left Sesshomaru vulnerable at times

- Initial unfamiliarity with Naruto-verse Jutsu proved problematic

- Straight-forward combat style easily analyzed and exploited

- Tensaiga's healing abilities was a double-edged sword once opponent figured out what it could do

+ Bakusaiga's power and corrosive ability overcame Susanoo's defensive capabilities

+ Flight and speed are always a plus

+ Greater Long Range capabilities and versatility

* * *

**Itachi**

- Stealth and Surprise unable to quickly kill opponent

-/+ Crow Clone tactics served as initial stumbling block

-/+ Fatal Disease would have killed him sooner if not for Tensaiga

+ Genjutsu prowess enabled key strikes against opponent

+ Yata Mirror diverted Soryuha

+ Inazagi averted an early death

-/+ Amaterasu potent, but Sesshomaru just ripped off arm

+ Analysis and Tactical ability enabled Itachi to keep Sesshomaru guessing

-/+ Genjutsu effective, but unable to fully contain opponent due to opponent's power

- Unable to deal a fatal blow to opponent

- Ill-equipped and trained to face a full-fledged unrestrained demon

* * *

**The Winner:**

**Sesshomaru**

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Love both characters, but there can be only one victor.**

**Post a comment if there's any other similar villains/anti-heroes who you want to see fight each other to the death!**

**Hope you enjoyed the fight...even if your preferred character lost...**


End file.
